Twin
by Thread-Sage
Summary: What if Raven had a twin brother? Jump City, the Titans, and the universe will b getting a wake up call. Takes place after season five. Pairings not certain..up to public..maybe some slash...


**Title: Twin**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone in this story except for Raven's Twin Brother and any other OC characters.**

**Note: Ok, this is my first TT story! Hope you like it! Any comments, suggestions or questions ask me!**

**Episode One: Entrance **

_The desolated land of Azerath, or what was left of it floated around in the space, stars twinkling all around throwing a contrast of peace and destruction to anyone who saw it. To all, it was no more then a dead planet._

_But down on the surface, where the dust, sand and the memories of all the people lived, floated a girl, here purple colored hair tossed slightly in front of her face as he recited under her breath a chant over and over. Her elgs were cross legged as she rose and lowered her self ever so slightly. To all around her, she was obvious, but yet, aware. _

_Then, suddenly, her eyes threw open as she looked ahead of her. Sparks and bolts of black lighting were coming from a certain source; a orb of dark matter no more then 7 feet in front of her. _

_Raven looked at the orb, trying to figure out what exactly it could be. The energy that radiated was dark, but at the same time had a feeling of something that she had seen before, something that was in a way close to her. Before she could react, the orb seemed to crack and shatter; thousand of the small particles drifted to the ground and disappeared. _

_In front of the girl, was a dark entity of the same dark energy, in the form of a body; a boy she presumed. The being for a moment was cautious before it spoke one single word._

_"Raven." _

With that, the Teen Titan fell onto the bed in which she was floating on. Never before had a meditation been broken of the telekinetic. Either she was loosing her touch, or something about that vision was almost reality.

She dusted off her outfit as she swung her legs over the bed, standing up to walk to her bookshelf. She sighed lightly, pushing strands of purple out of her matching colored eyes.

"He's dead." She spoke quietly to herself as she flipped through one of her books. She then shook her head lightly as she placed it back on the shelf. No matter how hard she tired, the vision on that dark matter wouldn't go away. It reminded her so much of him…

The young titan walked around her room a bit more before deciding that leaving the scene of the crime would be best. She walked out of the room, turning the corner and down the hall. She stopped in front of the chrome elevator, opening up a portal of darkness in which the door would be. Casually she stepped through it and was transported to the main door of the common area.

"We are NOT having Tofu for breakfast." Cyborg said as he looked through the fridge, trying to find something that was of the meat family.

"And why not?" The green titan asked as he sat on the counter top, his brow furrowed with anger as he swung his legs slightly. "Tofu is good for you and it taste good." He said.

"It tastes like rotten cardboard." Cyborg said as he looked up at Beast Boy for a moment before going back down to the fridge level.

"It does not!" Beast Boy protested as he jumped off the counter. Starfire, who was busying herself with eating an apple, sat at the table, her right arm supporting her chin as she looked at the two, finding the conversation absolutely amazing.

Robin sat also, but at the couch, looking over some reports he had gotten from his research. Like always, he was in-depth into finding, fighting and finishing Slade. No one really noticed the Goth walk in.

Raven found a seat on the far end of the couch as she looked up at the sky. It was amazing, no clouds just pure blue.

"You seem quiet." Robin said as he snapped Raven out of her illusion. She turned and looked at him with her usual semi cold eyes.

"Sleep, wasn't the best for me. And I saw strange things in my meditation." She said with a short sigh as she looked back.

Robin looked for a moment more and nodded. He knew that Raven had a hard life, and knew there wasn't much he could do to help her except be there for her. He turned back to his papers, looking over them again.

"_Why are thoughts returning to be now?" _She asked herself as she looked across the water, her mind on the vision.

"My dear friend Raven." Star said, another breaking her concentration. "What do you wish to eat for the meal, breakfast?" Starfire asked kindly, a smile plastered on her face.

Raven looked at Star, giving her the best cold expression she could. "I don't care." She said simply. "But, not tofu." She said coldly, causing Beast Boy's ears to drop slightly. She didn't really mind it, but she was doing it just to make Beast Boy mad, just a bit.

Before the bickering could continue, before Raven could go back to her thoughts, her head snapped up, catching Robin and Cyborg's attention.

"What is it Ray?" Cyborg asked, feeling, though he was not telekinetic, a small air of cold, darkness around the room.

"Something…is coming." She said, trying to focus on what it was. It wasn't a villain they knew, but, it was something familiar, she could tell that much.

Suddenly, the large glass that overlooked the water, turned black. The darkness rippled as beams of black light shot out, striking the walls and some of the counters, leaving huge burn marks. A swirl appeared in the center, pushing out like a tornado extremely cold air.

Robin didn't even need to give out the order. Cyborg quickly changed his arm to his sound cannon, Beast Boy changed into an emerald colored Raptor. Starfire lifted her body off the air, her eyes glowing green and so did her hands, Robin pulled out his staff and took a fighting stance, while Raven lifted her own body off the ground, her eyes glowing black.

Four seconds passed, the tension filling the air as nothing happened. Then, like a surge, Raven felt it. Quickly, she threw out her hands, ready to shot a beam of telekinetic energy.

Another second passed before, thrown out of the vortex was a body. The boy landed on the couch with so much force, he toppled it over. Just like it came, the vortex disappeared and all was calm again.

None of the titans moved for a few moments, before Star was the first to lead down her guard. She walked over to the body and looked at him, before turning. "He…it is no more…then your age Robin." She said, baffled confused, and amazed at the same time.

The others lowered their guard and walked over. Surely enough, it was a boy. He had scars on his body, some of them open and bleeding. He had black, deep black colored hair that fell in front of his eyes a bit. His skin was slightly pale, most likely from the lack of blood. He had a small headband fastened around his forehead, the color of cobalt with white letters written in a different language. He wore a black leather sleeveless shirt with a pair of black pants, one leg rippled off at the mid thigh. He had gloves on, and boots that were loosely on his feet.

"Anyone know who this is?" Beast Boy asked, poking the boy slightly. Cyborg practically slapped his hand away with a stern look on his face.

Everyone was silent before one titan broke the silence. "That's…my...brother."

**Episode One: Done**

_Ok, ok. I know that was predictable, but I didn't want it to be to complicated or anything. That was the first chapter for goodness sakes! _

_So, we have Raven's twin brother and I have one question. Which name is cooler? Siris or Razir? I cant choice, lol! Thanks you all for reading the story. The next chapter will be longer and more interesting I hope. If you have any comments, ask me!_


End file.
